Ïðèñÿãà
by Maya Tollie
Summary: Òàê ìíîãî íàïèñàíî î òîì, êàê îí ñïàñàë æèçíè îäíèõ. Òàê ìàëî î òîì, êàê ñïàñàë äóøè äðóãèõ...
1. Default Chapter

Òàê ìíîãî íàïèñàíî î òîì, êàê Îí ñïàñàë æèçíè îäíèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Òàê ìàëî - î òîì, êàê ñïàñàë äóøè   
äðóãèõ… Êñòàòè, èíîãäà ñïàñåíèå æèçíè è ñïàñåíèå äóøè òðåáóþò äèàìåòðàëüíî   
ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ äåéñòâèé. 


	2. 1

1. Äîìîé…  
- ×åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü?!!! - íå âûäåðæàâ, çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè. - ß òåáå æèòü íå ìåøàþ, è òû   
îòñòàíü îò ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà!  
- Î÷êî Ãðèôôèíäîðó çà "ïîæàëóéñòà".  
Âåñü êëàññ çàñòûë íåìûì âîïðîñîì.  
- È ìèíóñ äåñÿòü çà âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. Íà óðîêàõ âû íå èìååòå ïðàâà îòêðûâàòü ðîò áåç ìîåãî   
ðàçðåøåíèÿ.  
ß äîëæåí áûòü äîâîëåí: ïðîâîêàöèÿ óäàëàñü. Íî âîïðîñ Ïîòòåðà çàñåë ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî   
âíóòðè. ×åãî ÿ õî÷ó?  
Äîìîé õî÷ó. Çàâòðà ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ÷åòâåðòè, è Ðîæäåñòâî ÿ ïðîâåäó äîìà. Íå òî ÷òî ýòè...   
ïëåáåè. Ó íàñ êðàñèâûé ñòàðèííûé çàìîê, âûñîêèå ïîòîëêè, îãðîìíûå ãîáåëåíû è ëþñòðû,   
îáøèðíûå çàëû, ãäå íå áûâàåò øêîëüíîé òîëêîòíè…  
ãäå âñ¸ òðóäíåå íàéòè æèâîå ëèöî...  
...ãäå äåñÿòêè ñëóã ñêëîíÿþòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé...  
...ãäå íåò íèêîãî, êòî ñìîòðåë áû ïðÿìî è ñìåëî...  
...ãäå æèâóò ìîè ëó÷øèå â ìèðå ðîäèòåëè. Àãà, íå÷åì êðûòü! Ìîé îòåö, óìíûé, ëîâêèé,   
óìåþùèé óñòðàèâàòüñÿ â æèçíè, çàíèìàþùèéñÿ ðèñêîâàííûìè äåëàìè, íî íå äåëàþùèé ãëóïîñòåé.   
Ìîÿ ìàòü, ñàìàÿ êðàñèâàÿ è ãîðäàÿ æåíùèíà íà ñâåòå. Îíè âñåãäà äîáðû êî ìíå è òîëüêî êî ìíå,   
çàáîòÿòñÿ îáî ìíå, âîñïèòûâàþò ìåíÿ. Îíè ìåíÿ ëþáÿò.   
...ëþáÿò?  
Ðàçóìååòñÿ. È ÿ èõ òîæå ëþáëþ. È ÿ âåðþ èì.   
Êàê ìíå æàëü áåñõîçíûõ è áåçðîäíûõ òèïà Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûì íåêóäà ïðèòêíóòüñÿ, ïîýòîìó   
îíè ñðàæàþòñÿ çà äóðü òèïà "àáñòðàêòíûõ èäåé Ñâåòà"! Èì ïðîñòî íèêòî åùå íå îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî   
êàæäûé ÷åëîâåê äîëæåí áîðîòüñÿ çà ñåáÿ è çà ñâîèõ áëèçêèõ. Íå áûâàåò òàê, ÷òîáû âñåì áûëî   
õîðîøî, à ðàç òàê, ëþäè äîëæíû áîðîòüñÿ çà ìåñòî ïîä ñîëíöåì. Íå çíàþ, êòî êàê, íî ÿ íå   
ñîáèðàþñü áûòü â òåíè. Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî êîìó-òî ÿ íå ïîêàæóñü äîáðûì? Äëÿ ñâîèõ ÿ âñåãäà ñâîé. Âîò.   
Ýòî âñ¸ ÿ ñàì ïîíÿë.  
...Ïàïà, ïîõâàëè ìåíÿ çà ýòî, ïîæàëóéñòà...  
Íåò, ÿ ïîéäó ïî ïðîòîðåííîé äîðîæêå îòöà. Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè - çâó÷èò óñòðàøàþùå, äà?  
ß òèõîíüêî ïîñìåèâàþñü. Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? Ïðàâäà æå, ýòî î÷åíü ãðîçíî çâó÷èò?  
×åãî ÿ õî÷ó?  
- Äðàãî, ñîèçâîëüòå â áëèæàéøèå äíè âåñòè ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî, - ñóðîâî ãîâîðèò ìàìà çà   
óæèíîì. È ÷òî ýòî îíà - ðàçâå ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü îñîáî õóëèãàíèë… äîìà?  
...Ìàìà, ïî÷èòàé ìíå ñêàçêó  
- Ó íàñ ñ âàøèì îòöîì áóäóò ãîñòè.  
Òîðæåñòâåííûé ïðèåì!  
Îáîæàþ òàêèå! Ëþñòðû ëåòàþò ïî âñåìó çàëó ïîä ïîòîëêîì, è ñâå÷è â íèõ ìåðöàþò òî   
çîëîòûì, òî ñèðåíåâûì, òî çåëåíûì öâåòîì... Äàæå ÷åðíûé îãîíü óìåñòåí â ýòèõ ïåðåëèâàõ, õîòÿ   
îáû÷íî îí íå âûçûâàåò ïðàçäíè÷íîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. Áîêàëû è íà÷èùåííûå ïîâåðõíîñòè ìåáåëè,   
êîëüå è ïðàçäíè÷íûå ìàíòèè èç ïàð÷è è áàðõàòà îòðàæàþò èõ ñâåò. Êëàññè÷åñêàÿ ìóçûêà, êàê   
ïðàâèëî îðãàí, èíîãäà ìàìà èãðàåò íà ðîÿëå îäíî-äâà ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ. Ìàìà âñåãäà áåñïîäîáíî èãðàåò   
ìîæåò äåëàòü ýòî ÷àñàìè, íî åñëè îíà áóäåò èãðàòü äîëüøå, ãîñòè íà÷íóò îòâëåêàòüñÿ, à òî è   
òàíöåâàòü ïîä åå ìóçûêó. Îíà èì ÷òî - àêêîìïàíèàòîð?  
...Ìàìî÷êà, íó ïî÷èòàé ìíå ñêàçêó...  
- Ïîïðîñè êîãî-íèáóäü èç ñëóã, ïóñòü ïî÷èòàþò.  
Ñëóãè, êîíå÷íî, â ïðàçäíè÷íûõ ëèâðåÿõ, èäåàëüíî âûøêîëåííûå è âñåãäà   
ïðåäóïðåäèòåëüíûå. Åùå áû: çà òàêèå-òî äåíüãè! Æàëü, ìíå óæå íåñîëèäíî ïîäñòàâëÿòü èì   
ïîäíîæêè, ïóñòü òåïåðü äåòèøêè ïîìëàäøå ðàçâëåêàþòñÿ. Õà, ìíå óæå ñåìíàäöàòü - ìû, "çîëîòàÿ   
ìîëîäåæü", ñîáèðàåìñÿ çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì è áåñåäóåì î...  
...î ÷åì ìû áåñåäóåì?   
Íåâàæíî. Çàòî ýòî ìû, ëþäè âûñøèõ êðóãîâ, áóäóùèå õîçÿåâà çâåçä, ñ äåòñòâà îáùàþùèåñÿ   
íà ñâåòñêèõ áàëàõ, ïîêà ðîäèòåëè ãîâîðÿò î ñâîåì.  
...ïåðâûå îäèííàäöàòü ëåò æèçíè ÿ íå âèäåë äðóãèõ äåòåé....  
Êàê õîðîøî áûòü àðèñòîêðàòîì!  
...Ìàìî÷êà, ïî÷èòàé ìíå ñêàçêó...  
-Ïîïðîñè êîãî-íèáóäü èç ñëóã, Äðàãî. Òåáå ïîðà ñàìîìó ó÷èòüñÿ ïðèêàçûâàòü...  
Òîæå íàóêà.  
- È â ýòîò ðàç ãîñòè áóäóò ñîâñåì íåîáû÷íûå, õîòÿ ìíîãèõ èç íèõ Âû ó íàñ âèäåëè. Ìíåíèå   
íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ î Âàñ ìîæåò ðåøèòü Âàøó ñóäüáó.  
...×åãî ÿ õî÷ó?  
- ß ìîãó óçíàòü, êòî ýòî áóäåò?  
- Ïîæèðàòåëè ñìåðòè, Äðàãî.  
Îòåö ñòîèò â äâåðÿõ ãîñòèíîé, óëûáàÿñü äîâîëüíîé è íåñêîëüêî õèùíîé óëûáêîé.   
- Ëþöèóñ, ïî-ìîåìó, Âû ñàìè ïðîñèëè ìåíÿ íå ãîâîðèòü íàøåìó ñûíó...  
- ß ïîìíþ, Íàðöèññà. Íî ïîòîì ìíå ïîêàçàëàñü, ÷òî óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîòîðîå ïîëó÷èò Äðàãî   
îò íàøåãî ñþðïðèçà, íå ñòîèò âîçìîæíîñòè ìîðàëüíî ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê èõ ïðèåçäó, - çàòåì îí   
îáðàùàåòñÿ êî ìíå. - Òåáå ìîãóò îêàçàòü âåëèêóþ ÷åñòü, Äðàãî, è ïðèíÿòü òåáÿ â ðÿäû íàøåãî   
îáùåñòâà. Êàê òû ïîíèìàåøü, ðå÷ü èäåò íå î êëóáå ìåöåíàòîâ...  
Íó, óðà...  
À ÷òî? Äåéñòâèòåëüíî óðà!!!  
Óðà, óðà...  
- Íî, ïîñêîëüêó íàì óæå îêàçàëè âåëèêóþ ÷åñòü, ïðèíÿâ íàøå ïðèãëàøåíèå, è áóäåò ëó÷øå,   
åñëè òû ýòî ïîä÷åðêíåøü òàê, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ñëûøàë ñàì ïîíèìàåøü - êòî (îòåö ãîâîðèò ýòî áåç   
áîëüøèõ áóêâ, ïðîñòî ñêâîçÿùèõ â ïðîèçíîøåíèè òðóñîâ âðîäå Óèçëè. Îí âïîëíå ìîæåò íàçâàòü   
Âîëäåìîðòà ïî èìåíè. Ïðîñòî òàêîå îáîçíà÷åíèå ïðèäàåò áåñåäå çàãîâîðùè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ. Êàê   
ìíå íðàâèòñÿ îòöîâñêàÿ ìàíåðà ãîâîðèòü!) - ß íå ïîñìåþ ïðîñèòü åùå è îá ýòîì. È â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå,   
íà ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà ïðîèçâåäåò áîëüøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå, åñëè òû ïðåäëîæèøü ñåáÿ ñàì.  
- ß ïîíÿë.  
- Åñëè òû íå ãîòîâ...  
- ß ãîòîâ, ïàïà. ß íå ïîäâåäó òåáÿ.   
...×åãî ÿ õî÷ó?  
- Õîðîøî.  
Îí óëûáíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òî ìíå àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ.  
...À åñëè áû ÿ ñêàçàë "íåò"?... 


	3. 2

2. Ñàìûé äîðîãîé ãîñòü.  
Îí ÿâèëñÿ, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ óæå íà÷àëî â ãëàçàõ ðÿáèòü îò ïîïûòîê çàïîìíèòü èìåíà îäíèõ,   
îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñû äðóãèõ è ïðèâåòñòâèÿ òðåòüèõ, à òàêæå îò ìåòàíèé ê âåøàëêå è îáðàòíî - îòåö   
ïîñîâåòîâàë ìíå ñòîÿòü â õîëëå è îæèäàòü ïðèáûòèå íàøåãî ëîðäà, ÷òîáû ëè÷íî ïðîâîäèòü åãî â   
çàëó, à ïîêà åãî íåò, ëè÷íî ïîìîãàòü æåíàì è ïîäðóãàì ïî÷åòíûõ ãîñòåé èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò âåðõíåé   
îäåæäû.  
Óâû - âåðõíåé...  
Äóìàþ, îí ïðàâ, è ýòî ïðîèçâîäèëî õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Íî ÿ çàçåâàëñÿ è åäâà íå   
ïðîïóñòèë òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ïðîïóñêàòü íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå äîëæåí áûë. Äóìàþ, ïðîôåññîð   
Ñíåéï ìíå òðåòèé ñàìûé áëèçêèé ÷åëîâåê ïîñëå îòöà è ìàòåðè... à ìîæåò, è âòîðîé ïîñëå îòöà -   
ìàìà âñ¸ æå...  
... - Ìàìî÷êà, ïî÷èòàé...  
- Ìíå íåêîãäà, Äðàãî. Ïóñòü ñëóãè ïî÷èòàþò. Òû óæå íå ìàëåíüêèé.   
Ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò îí çàìåíÿë ìíå ñåìüþ ïî äåñÿòü ìåñÿöåâ â ãîäó...  
Çàùèùàë è ïîêðûâàë òâîè âûõîäêè, îáåñïå÷èâàë òâîå ÷óâñòâî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà. Íàïðàâëÿë   
íà ïóòü. Ýòî òû íàçûâàåøü "çàìåíÿë ñåìüþ"?  
Íó äà.   
Äà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîÿ ñåìüÿ è íå äåëàåò äëÿ òåáÿ íè÷åãî áîëüøåãî.  
Ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò ìîå ïîëîæåíèå â îáùåñòâå çàâèñåëî îò óìåíèÿ çàâîåâàòü åãî äîâåðèå.  
Ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âñåãäà ìîãó â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî ñïðÿòàòüñÿ çà åãî ñïèíó.  
È ñêîðî îí ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü ìîèì Ó÷èòåëåì. Íî â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå îñòàíåòñÿ èì íàâñåãäà.  
Åñëè òû òàêîé ëîâêèé è ðàñ÷åòëèâûé, çà÷åì òû òàê ê íåìó ïðèâÿçàëñÿ?  
À ÷òî, íåëüçÿ? Ìû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå...  
ß ïðîñòî íå îæèäàë, ÷òî îí áóäåò â ÷åðíîì. ß äóìàë, ýòî áóäåò õîòÿ áû òî îäåÿíèå ñ   
öâåòàìè ôàêóëüòåòà, â êîòîðîì îí âñåãäà áûë íà ìàò÷å ïî Êâèääè÷ó... È, íàäåþñü, áóäåò, êîãäà   
áóäåò ó÷èòü è ìîèõ äåòåé... ß íå õî÷ó óõîäèòü èç Õîãâàðòñà!  
...×åãî òû õî÷åøü?...  
- ×åãî ÿ õî÷ó...  
×òî ñî ìíîé? Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âñåãäà õîäèë â ÷åðíîì, âåðíî? Íî â îêðóæåíèè   
ðàçíîöâåòíûõ ìàíòèé ãîñòåé îí ïî÷åìó-òî êàæåòñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì èç ðîäñòâåííèêîâ ïîãèáøåãî   
ìèëëèàðäåðà, ïðèåõàâøåãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà ïîõîðîíû, à íå íà âå÷åðèíêó ñ îãëàøåíèåì   
çàâåùàíèÿ.   
- Ðàä ñíîâà âèäåòü âàñ, Ìàëôîé.  
- È ÿ âàñ, ñýð!  
Îí áûë ïåðâûì ìóæ÷èíîé, ÷åé ïëàù ÿ ïîìîã ñíÿòü.  
Êàêîé ëåãêèé... Íå çíàþ, çàùèùàåò ëè îí îò õîëîäà äàæå îñåíüþ, êîãäà äóåò ñåâåðíûé   
âåòåð...  
- Âû ñàìè äîãàäàëèñü äîæèäàòüñÿ ïðèáûòèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà çäåñü, èëè âàø îòåö ïîäñêàçàë?  
×òî ÿ äîëæåí îòâåòèòü? Âðîäå áû ìíå ïîëîæåíî äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ èäåÿ, íî   
ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó ñêàçàòü ìîæíî?  
Íî íå íóæíî. Îí ñàì âñå âèäèò ñâîèìè áåçäîííûìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. Ýòî äëÿ äðóãèõ îíè   
ïóñòûå, à ÿ óìåþ ðàçëè÷àòü èõ âûðàæåíèå. Æåñòîêèå, ïî÷òè-ëàñêîâûå, èðîíè÷íûå, âíèìàòåëüíûå,   
áåçðàçëè÷íî-ïðåçðèòåëüíûå, ñèìïàòèçèðóþùèå, íåíàâèäÿùèå, îäîáðÿþùèå, óíè÷èæàþùèå - âîò   
êàêîâû ýòè ãëàçà.  
À ýòî ÷òî çà âûðàæåíèå? Ñëîâíî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-òî â ìîåé äóøå... Íåò, íå   
ïðîñòî ÷òî-òî! Îí çíàåò. ÷òî èñêàòü.  
- Âñå ïîíÿòíî. ×òî æ, ñ òàêèì îòöîì, êàê Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, íå ïðîïàäåøü. Âû óæå   
îáñóæäàëè, ÷òî òû îòâåòèøü, åñëè ðå÷ü çàéäåò î Ïîòòåðå?  
- ×òî îí ïðèäóðîê, ëåíòÿé, íàõàë è ñàìîóâåðåííîå íè÷òîæåñòâî. êîòîðîìó ÷àñòî âåçåò.   
Ìîãó åùå ðàññêàçàòü íåñêîëüêî èñòîðèé èç øêîëüíîé æèçíè. À ÷òî?  
- Ýòî íå íàäî, - âçâåñèâ âñå ñêàçàííîå, çàìåòèë Ñíåéï. - Ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå îñêîðáëÿòü ÷óâñòâà   
òîãî, êîìó ïîêà íå äàåòñÿ ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà. Ïðèãîòîâüòå êàêóþ-íèáóäü ôðàçó âðîäå òîãî, ÷òî åãî   
åäèíñòâåííîå äîñòîèíñòâî - ôåíîìåíàëüíîå âåçåíèå. Íåäîñòàòêè ìîæíî íå ïåðå÷èñëÿòü, è âîîáùå,   
÷åì ìåíüøå î Ïîòòåðå, òåì ëó÷øå. Îòâå÷àéòå òîëüêî íà ïðÿìûå âîïðîñû, íî ñíà÷àëà ïîñòàðàéòåñü   
îòøóòèòüñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü âðîäå òîãî, ÷òî ñëèøêîì óñòàëè îò íåãî â øêîëå è íå õîòèòå ïîðòèòü âå÷åð   
òàêîé óæàñíîé òåìîé äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà. Ýòî î÷åíü îïàñíàÿ îáëàñòü äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ, è ÷åì ìåíüøå âû â   
íåé ïðåáûâàåòå, òåì ëó÷øå. Âîçìîæíî, êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàòåãèÿ è ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ê áîëåå áûñòðîìó   
óñïåõó, íî ýòà, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, áåçîïàñíà.   
Äà ÷åãî ìíå áîÿòüñÿ? ß ó ñåáÿ â çàìêå, íåò?  
Îí âîëíóåòñÿ çà ìåíÿ...  
- Ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïåðåãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè â ìåíåå ñóåòíîé îáñòàíîâêå, Ìàëôîé. Ãäå ÿ ìîãó   
âàñ íàéòè áëèæå ê âå÷åðó?  
- Ê íî÷è, ñýð?  
- Äà. ê íî÷è.  
- Â ãîñòèíîé, åñëè ìíå íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ áûòü ãäå-òî åùå.  
Îí îòâåë ñ ìîåãî ëèöà ïðÿäü âîëîñ. Ñåãîäíÿ îíè ïîëîæèòåëüíî íå ïîääàëèñü óêëàäêå -   
ñïàäàþò íà ëîá è, ñòûäíî ñêàçàòü, ÷óòü âüþòñÿ, áóäòî ÿ Ëîêõàðò êàêîé-òî!  
Ïî-ìîåìó, îí ïî÷òè ïîãëàäèë ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå, íî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ÿ íå ìàëåíüêèé.  
Ìàìî÷êà...  
- Ëþöèóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî âàñ æäåò?  
- Äà.  
- Âû ïåðâûé èç ñûíîâåé òîãî ïîêîëåíèÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, âñòóïàþùèõ â íàøè ðÿäû.  
×òî æå îí èùåò òàì, â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ?  
- ß íå ïîäâåäó âàñ.  
- Íå íåðâíè÷àåòå?  
- Íåìíîãî...  
...åìó ìîæíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ...  
- Óâåðåíû?  
- Àáñîëþòíî.   
Åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì îïóñêàåò ãîëîâó. Íà ìèã   
÷¸ðíûå ïðÿäè, ëåïåñòêàìè îêðóæàþùèå ãîëîâó, ïðèêðûâàþò ëèöî.  
Áëàãîðîäíàÿ ãðóñòü  
- Óäà÷è.  
Îí óõîäèò, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â ïîëóìðàêå çàëà. Åùå äåíü, íî íà îêíàõ òÿæåëûå øòîðû....  
ß íå ïîäâåäó âàñ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Òîëüêî íå âàñ.  
  
Íî ÷òî-òî íå äàåò ìíå ïîêîÿ.  
Áëàãîðîäíàÿ ãðóñòü.  
Îí ïðèøåë â ÷åðíîì.  
- Ìàìî÷êà, ïî÷èòàé ìíå ñêàçêó...  
- Òû óæå íå ìàëåíüêèé.   
- Äðàãî "ìàìî÷êà" - ýòî ïî-äåòñêè, à ñêàçêè - ýòî âûìûñåë. Èäè ëó÷øå äåëàòü óðîêè.  
Òû ïîéäåøü ïî ìîèì ñòîïàì.  
Ìîæíî ìíå åãî îñòàâèòü?  
- Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë? Îí ðàñöàðàïàåò âñþ ìåáåëü, êîâðû áóäóò â øåðñòè, ïîòîì, îí óëè÷íûé,   
íåïîðîäèñòûé...  
- Íàðöèññà, äåëî íå â òîì, ÷òî íåïîðîäèñòûé, à â òîì. ÷òî íå ïðèó÷åí ê òóàëåòó... Äðàãî,   
íåëüçÿ!  
- Ïàïî÷êà...  
- ß ñêàçàë "íåëüçÿ"! Âûêèíü åãî íåìåäëåííî.  
Ìîæåò, ó âñåõ òàê?  
Íå âðåìÿ îá ýòîì äóìàòü. ß â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, ãîâîðþ ñ ñàìèì ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì...  
Íó è ÷òî, Ãàððè ñ íèì ðàç ïÿòü ãîâîðèë.  
- Ñ Ïîòòåðîì... à-à, ýòî ÿâíî íå òåìà äëÿ ïðèÿòíîé áåñåäû.  
- ß ñëûøàë, - çàìåòíî ïðèñâèñòûâàÿ, ãîâîðèò ëîðä, - ÷òî îí ïîïóëÿðåí â øêîëå.  
- Íå ó íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Ñëèçåðèíöû ðàçáîð÷èâûé íàðîä è ìîãóò îòëè÷èòü ãåðîÿ îò   
îáû÷íîãî ÷åðåç÷óð âåçó÷åãî ïàðíèøêè.  
Ñíåéï îäîáðèòåëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå ïîâåðõ ÷üåé-òî ãîëîâû. Ýòî ÿ òîæå ñàì ïðèäóìàë - íå   
òîëüêî ïîêàçàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå, íî è çàùèòèòü ÷åñòü ôàêóëüòåòà.  
Ïàïî÷êà, ïîõâàëè ìåíÿ...  
- Çíà÷èò, ýòî ìåñòî èçìåíèëîñü ê ëó÷øåìó çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò. Åñëè âñïîìíèòü   
ìîèõ ñîêóðñíèêîâ… Âû ïîñòàðàëèñü, Ñåâåðóñ, ñïàñèáî.  
- Î, áëàãîäàðèòü ñòîèò ïîñòàâùèêîâ äðàãîöåííûõ êàìíåé. ß ëèøü ïðîâîæó   
äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ øëèôîâêó íà îïðåäåë¸ííîé ñòàäèè.  
Îòåö óëûáàåòñÿ, äîâîëüíûé òàêèì òîíêèì, âðîäå áû íå íàïðàâëåííûì ëè÷íî åìó   
êîìïëèìåíòîì. Êàæåòñÿ, îí è ìíîé äîâîëåí. À ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?  
- Òîãäà, âîçìîæíî, ìîÿ ïåðâàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü áóäåò âûíåñåíà õîçÿèíó ýòîãî   
ãîñòåïðèèìíîãî çàìêà çàâòðà íà çàêàòå.  
Îãî! Äàæå íå ïðèøëîñü - êàê ãîâîðèë îòåö - ïðåäëàãàòü ñåáÿ ñàìîìó? Âåç¸ò ñåãîäíÿ!  
È âäðóã ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî ãîâîðþ:  
- Íó äà, à ýòîò Ïîòòåð... åìó ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî. Åãî ðîäèòåëè îòäàëè çà íåãî æèçíü, âîò è âñå.   
Ýòî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ êàæäûì...  
×òî ÿ íåñó? Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò óæå õìóðèòñÿ. Òüôó, ÷åðò, âûäàòü çà çàìåøàòåëüñòâî? Òåì   
áîëåå, ÷òî ýòî îíî è åñòü... ß âñåãäà èìåþ â çàïàñå ïàðó ôðàç íà ñëó÷àé, êîãäà íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, è   
ïðîñòî ïðîèçíîøó èõ.... íî ïî÷åìó òàêîé áðåä? ß æå çíàë, ÷òî èìåííî áóäåò, òàê?  
Äà, õîðîøèé âîïðîñ.  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ äëÿòñÿ íå áîëüøå ñåêóíäû. Ïîòîì ãîâîðþ ÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ è   
ÏÎÐÀÆÅÍÍÎ:   
- Ïîäîæäèòå. Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü Ïîòòåð? Âû îêàæåòå ìíå ÷åñòü... ß ñòàíó... âàøèì ëè÷íûì   
âàññàëîì? Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè? ß äàæå... ß áîÿëñÿ ïðîñèòü... ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî äîñòîèí...  
ß ñëûøó, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ãîâîðèò êîìó-òî: "Íåðâíè÷àåò". Â ãîëîñå îòöà ñëûøíà   
óëûáêà: "Ñ êåì íå áûâàåò... êîíå÷íî, ýòî âàæíûé ìîìåíò â åãî æèçíè. ß ðàñòèë åãî ðàäè ýòîãî"!  
Ïàïî÷êà, ïîõâàëè ìåíÿ...  
×åãî ÿ õî÷ó?  
Íàäåþñü, ÿ âïå÷àòëèë Ïîâåëèòåëÿ... 


End file.
